Reproduction
Before Puhta Although Elves reach sexual maturity as early as 15 years for Nís and 16 years for Nér, they often wait until they have married which may not occur until their 200-300th year. An elves first time is often on their wedding night. They will return to their home after the wedding and draw a hot bath for themselves. In the bath they will embrace, kiss, and explore each others bodies. After the bath the Nís will kneel before her venno (husband), and takes him into her náva (mouth) performing puhtopé (sex of the mouth). When the Nís is ready she will suck on the nehtë until he spills his míruvórënilot. After this the Ner will pick up his vennë (wife) and carry her to the bed, laying her on her back he spreads her legs. He places his head between her thighs and licks lotomiru from her merëolot he stimulates her with puhtopé for about an hour. If they do not partake in puhtopé they will engage in puhtomár (sex of the hands). Puhta When it is time to perform the act of puhta the Ner will lay on top of the Nís who will have her legs spread, feet on the bed. He will insert his puhto hatal in to her merëolot, and begins slow rythmic pelvic thrusts. The rate of thrusting increases over the course of an hour until they both reach yerëo aicalë (orgasm, lit. peak of sexual dsire). During yerëo aicalë the nís will wrap her legs and arms around the nér, and muscle spasms in her body will casue her to involuntarily arch her back and thrust against him with her pelvis. She will also expel a large amount of fluids from her merëolot. The ner bends his legs up near the nís'butock, lifting her pelvis slightly, wraps one arm behind her and places hand behind her head, his muscles spasm, and fluid is expelled from his puhto hatal with forceful contractions. They will also kiss and allow their tongues to dance during this time. After Puhta Gestation The elven gestation period is two years. Following puhta, the míruvórënilot and fëaroseldar expelled by the ner into the merëolot fill the móna (womb). A single fëaroselda containing a random half of the ner's genetic sequence, fertilizes the hrooselda in the móna. The míruvórënilot thickens and helps to support the únónaselda (fetus, lit. unborn child), the fëaroseldar which do not fertilize a hrooselda form a wall between the merëolot and the móna preventing anymore fluids from entering the móna. During the first five weeks basic cells develop; the organs: the brain, stomach, heart, lungs, and gender specific organs; which are surrounded by three layers of cells which will become the skeleton, the muscle and fat layers, and the skin. After the fifth week, cells from the brain will branch out and connect to the other cells, this develops the nervous system. From the sixth to the thirtieth week the skeletal, muscular, and epidermal structures develop. During the thirty-first through the fortieth week stomach cells expand up the body to form the throat, and down to form the rectal and uinary tracts; lung cells expand to form the laryngopharynx, oropharynx, and nasopharynx; heart cells expand to form the veins and arteries; brain cells develop into the eyes. Over the next two weeks the gender becomes apparent; the merëoyávët and ango nerwa will develop on ner, and the móna and merëolot will develop in nís. At this point the únónaselda is developed enough to be recogonized as an elf, however it is only three inches long. Over the next sixty-two weeks, the remainder of the pregnancy the únónaselda will do nothing but grow. At the end of gestation the elf will measure between nine and twelve inches. Labor and Delivery At the end of the hundred and four week gestation period the nís goes into labor. Labour starts with the únónaselda breaking free from the sirpë, and breaking the wall between the móna and merëolot, causing the míruvórënilot to spill out of the merëolot. If she hasn't already been restricted to her bed, the nís should be layed on her back as soon as labor starts, as involuntary muscle contractions in the legs will hold them open until after the selda is born. Muscles around the merëolot, cause it to expand, retract, move forward, expand again, and move back; motions which pull the únónaselda out of the móna. Labor lasts from forty-five to ninenty minutes, and often results in cracked pelvic bones. At birth the selda measures between nine and twelve inches long, and weights ten to fifteen pounds. Category:The Elves